Kane, Marry Me!
by TheOther BoleynGirl1509
Summary: All she expected to happen was to attend Raw with her friend and have an amazing time, not have Vince McMahon call her up and ask her if she wants to pretend to marry her dream guy, Kane! What will happen if she agrees? Will she ever fall in love?
1. How it all came to be

**AN: Okay, so this is my first wrestling fan fic, so I hope that it is well done! This is partly true in the beginning but then afterwards its all my idea…**

**Disclaimer!! I unfortunately do not own the WWE or their wresters…although I wish I did.**

**Kane, Marry Me! By me: FutureWWEDiva!**

Chapter one: How it all came to be

"Have I mentioned how big you owe me after tonight?" Marie whined for about the tenth time since the two girls had started waiting in the line.

"About every five minutes." Keagan confirmed. "And don't seem so depressed! You're going to be able to see John Cena!" She said trying to get her best friend to be enthused.

"Who cares?? It's wrestling! I _hate_ wrestling!" Marie exclaimed.

"Shh! Keep your voice down. We are surrounded by hard core wrestling fans! If they hear you…well…do you honestly want to be killed?" Keagan told her friend. As she said this, some of those hard core wrestling fans passed by giving her "Kane Marry Me!" sign either a funny look or a thumbs up for all her hard work. The black painted lettering was surrounded by flames which she had drawn and colored in herself with colored sharpies.

Monday Night Raw had come to Rochester again for the first time in six years, and Keagan was quick to by tickets. Unfortunately, she had no one that was willing and able to go with. So, she had bribed her best friend into going with a promise of some boy scouting from the crowd and a really good Christmas present. After convincing Marie to go along with her, the two girls went out shopping just for the occasion.

Both girls had on a pair of long tight, blue jeans. Marie had on her regular pair of sneakers while Keagan wore a pair of knee high black boots. Their shirts were similar in that Marie wore a corset looking tank top (pink with intricate designs) and Keagan wore a black corset vest, also with intricate designs. In other words….the two looked amazing. "If you plan on buying some superstar merchandise, why are you buying new clothes that are going to be covered up any way?" Marie had asked. "Because I won't be putting on the merch. right away. Im going to wait a bit, and if I end feeling a tad bit less supportive, then I'll put on the stuff." Keagan explained.

After waiting for another ten to fifteen minutes, the doors opened and the large crowd of wrestling fans finally was able to walk into the arena. After showing the guards her ticket and she entered the front part of the arena, she was able to see just how many people were actually there.

From above there were some "WOOOO'S!" coming from excited fans, which made Marie roll her eyes, Keagan laugh and others around her return the call. As they walked up the long stairway to the second floor the merchandise table was presented to the fans. Keagan immediately ran towards the table to wait for her turn to make her purchase.

"How do you have money for this?" Marie asked

"I've been saving for the past couple months from work. I've been waiting for this day to come since forever." Keagan explained happily. After waiting and pushing her way up towards the front, the young girl bought a John Cena Championship T-Shirt along with a DX sweatshirt. Done with buying, Keagan led her friend towards the actual arena and down the stairs to their seats. "Section 41, row 4, seats 13 and 14." Marie read off of her ticket.

"Those are amazing seats!" Keagan said excited. "We're going to be right there! Feel Kane's fire on our faces!" She gave out a 'whoop' of cheer. Marie kept quiet. Seeming so nonchalant, not interested.

Before Raw started, a segment of heat was performed. And not being a fan or rapid follower, the only time that Keagan had actually paid attention to it was when the annoying redneck Trevor Murdock announced that the people of Rochester New York had no idea what being a 'Hick' really was. Both Keagan and Marie yelled out their disagreements. Coming from a small town outside of Rochester, surrounded by farms and cows, the girls knew exactly what being a 'Hick' was like.

After Heat had ended, Jim 'JR' Ross' music came on and the legend himself came out and walked down the ramp to his commentators table. Then after J.R., Jerry 'The King' Lawler's royal music started, and he also came out and joined JR. Many of the fans bowed down to King as he walked down, And finally Lillian Garcia entered the ring. "Okay everybody" She spoke into her microphone, "In just a few moments we will be airing live on the USA Network! So raise those signs high and cheer real loud for your favorite wrestler!" With that, the whole crowd (Marie included) started to cheer and scream as loud as they could, along with raising their signs and showing the off.

Keagan hoped that Kane would end up seeing her sign. She knew that if he did, he'd have a good laugh about it later.

D-Generation-X had finally joined forces again and had a feud with the chairman himself, Vince Mc Mahon. The fans were more than pleased with the rejoining. The team had always been a fan favorite. Both Triple H and Shawn Michaels were amazing wrestlers and together, they were hilarious an seemed to be unstoppable. The fans showed their support with many DX signs.

The Spirit Squad were also a new found team. Keagan found them annoying and wished they'd go away. Apparently so did DX. They showed this by taunting tem, then "If you aint down with that, we've got two words for ya!" Triple H started.

"SUCK IT!" The whole crowd yelled in return. The partners looked confused. "No, no actually we were thinking more along the lines of…look up."

Keagan, Marie, the Spirit Squad and the rest of the fans, confused, looked up, right when tons of green paint fell from above and onto the Spirit Squad, the ring, and the surrounding crowd.

Keagan laughed in delight while Marie, although she found it funny, growled that some paint made it into her hair.

Also that night, John Cena had a match versus ECW's Sabu. Cena had put up an amazing fight but stood no chance after being laid on top of the announcers table then being jumped on. Sabu was only injured to a point and was able to escape, while the champ was bleeding profusely from his forehead and more than likely other places. But in the end, he too walked up the ramp (with the help of some officials) and was given a standing ovation from the Rochester fans.

As the night went on, Keagan's hope of Kane coming out slowly dwindled. But she never failed to lift her sign every time the camera faced her direction as well as whenever another superstar came out.

In the end, the night had been unbelievable. Unaware that her sign had been in fact been seen by the WWE chairman Vincent Kennedy McMahon. This gave him and idea.

After is promo with DX, the chairman sat in his makeshift office watching the rest of the nights show. It was then, when the show went to a commercial break the back stage reporter Josh Grisham went out and showed off some of the signs on the titan tron. The girls poster had been one of the ones shown. The words 'Kane Marry Me!' were surrounded by a large amount of flames. This was the first of its kind and Vince could honestly say he had never seen a poster with those words on it aimed towards that certain superstar. It was then when he came up with his plan- Kane's storyline was drying out, there needed to be something else to bring in the interest of the fans. And Vince knew that the raven haired beauty and her sign was just what they needed.

It hadn't taken long for him to find Kane. He after all, was in the normal hiding spot for him, the men's locker room. When he got there, other than himself and Kane, the locker room was deserted except for a couple of sports bags belonging to the wrestlers who hadn't left.

The wrestler in question had his head in his hands and was sitting on one of the many benches which surrounded the room. Vince cleared his throat causing Kane to look up in surprise.

"Mr. McMahon?" He asked "Is there anything I can help you with?" A hint of the man's southern accent showing through.

"Uh-hmmm yes, yes actually." The chairman started, uncomfortably. "I don't know if you happened to see any of the signs in the crowd tonight but, I saw one that gave me an idea." Vince then began to explain his "brilliant" plan.

Wednesday found Keagan, after a slow day at work, sitting around her small apartment, clad in her pajamas, still raving about Monday night.

"And DX! Oh my God DX was unbelievable! And I'm not just talking about the green pain. I mean when they came out and talked about tricking Vince! They are so hilarious." She had been rambling on like that for the past half hour, while her friend Heather sat there trying to seem at least a tad but interested.

The two girls had met while working together at their job at the costume shop at the mall. They had quickly become friends, Heather unknowingly sentencing herself to very detailed explanations about wrestling.

"How was Marie through all of this?" Heather asked sorry for her other friend.

"At first she hated it! All she would do was complain and make fun. But after awhile she got really into it and started chanting and cheering along with me." Keagan smiled. She knew most of her friends didn't like wrestling and didn't understand why she did, but she couldn't help talking about it.

That night, the girls decided that relaxing around Keagan's apartment, ordering Chinese and watching a couple of their favorite films sounded like the perfect idea.

There was a knock on the door, the delivery man, at the same time the phone began to ring. Heather grabbed the money and went out to answer the door while Keagan went and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello yes, is Keagan Monroe there?"

"This is she, may I ask who is calling?"

"Ah yes, Miss Monroe. This is Vincent Mc Mahon chairman to the WWE and I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" Keagan's eyes shot wide open in shock. Is this for real?

"Uh-uh well sure. Of course. Uh, how can I help you M- Mr. Mc Mahon?" She managed to stutter out.

"Well Miss Monroe-"

"Keagan, please." She interrupted. "Keagan then. The other night I happened to spot the sign you brought with you. It gave me an idea." He started to explain. "Kane's storyline is drying out and your sign gave me an idea to mix it up again."

"Im listening." She was still in Shock. Mr. Mc Mahon?

"We, my writers and I, could put you into a storyline with him. He spots you and your sign in the crowd and decides to take you up and your offer." He said.

"M- My offer?" She asked slightly confused.

"To marry him of course! You two will have a dark wedding of some sort and you'll be by his side, valet him, you wont have to wrestle, unless you want to obviously." Keagan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Be on the WWE? Was he serious?

"Why me? Why not someone else? Someone who has…oh I don't know, bigger breasts?" She was serious too. Why her and not someone who already knew how to wrestle? More attractive.

"You don't give yourself enough credit do you Keagan? You're one beautiful woman, and you're exactly Kane's type. Also, from what I read from your file, you used to act, so that wont be a problem."

"Wait, wait, wait, my file? What file and how'd you get it? She demanded. Feeling rather creeped out.

"Work file and obviously you know I'm a rich business man Miss Monroe, I know where to get information." He explained. "Well, what d you say?"

"What? I don't get a couple of days to think this over?" She asked incredulously.

"I am on a tight schedule, Miss Monroe, Im going to need your answer to fit you into the script."

"Okay, I understand. But you're serious right, this isn't a scam?"

"Oh no. Not a scam at all. I already have the contract drawn up and can fly you over to our next city to sign it ad meet Kane himself."

Still in shock, but believing, Keagan agreed to fly out to Philadelphia to sign the contract and meet her 'future husband.'

By Friday she was packed and ready to go. Not knowing how long she'd be gone, or where they'd be going, Keagan packed two suitcases, sp she could be prepared for anything.

Sunday morning was when she got on her plane and went down the Philly. Her parents had gone to see her off. At first they hadn't liked the idea of her going but after days of giving them good reasons and explanations they realized that she was no longer their 17 year old daughter and could make her own decisions.

The flight, in her opinion, went by too fast. She was unbelievably nervous. And could you blame her? She was on her way to meet the man she had been dreaming about so she could play his girlfriend then wife! She never thought that at the age of 22 she would be off to meet the man of dreams.

After the plane docked and she retrieved her bags, Keagan went to the rental section and rented herself a classy looking SUV. As Mr. McMahon had instructed her, she drove her way to the arena to have her meeting with himself and Kane.

By the time she arrived at the arena, her hands were starting to sweat and she had second doubts on what she was about to do. After asking for directions to the mans office, Keagan fixed her dark curls to look a bit more neat, before she hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" was the response in the other side. Take in one final deep breath, she opened the door to reveal the chairman of the WWE sitting across from the man she was going to 'marry'.

**AN:Hope this was okay! R&R pretty pleeeease!**


	2. Kicking and Screaming

**AN****: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I was in complete shock when I received all of them. I really hope this chapter is just as good. I know that Kane isn't known for his speaking skills but it just seemed right to keep him silent while they were trying to start a relationship. **

Chapter 2: Kicking and Screaming

Keagan could have sworn that her heart sped up faster than normally possible. Kane had turned around in his seat to take a look at the new girl and ended up making eye contact, hence the faster heart beat.

"Ah yes, Keagan I'm so happy you decided to come and meet with us today." The chairman's actual happy attitude surprised her, as she was used to the angry, intense chairman who he portrayed week after week.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon, I appreciate this opportunity that you are giving me to work here." Was all she could think of to say. She had a hard time breaking her gaze from the man sitting in front of her. There wasn't much to say about Kane other than the fact that the man was gorgeous! Instead of his normal ring attire she was used to seeing him in, Kane wore a pair of relatively loose blue jeans along with a black button up shirt, and the sleeves were in fact rolled to his elbows.

"Okay, well here is the contract I had written up for you, my lawyers along with yours have looked at it and agreed that it is an ideal agreement. All that is left to be done is your signature and we will be able to start this whole storyline tomorrow night as planned." Vince gave the girl a warming smile and motioned to the chair next to Kane for her to sit in. After she sat down in the chair trying not to look back at the man next to her, she took the papers Vince had and signed on the dotted line.

"Good! Now that that's finally finished, I'd say its time for all of to get to know each other, wouldn't you agree?" Keagan only nodded, as did Kane who had yet to break his gaze from the stunning girl. Kane couldn't think of the last time he had seen someone so beautiful, not even Lita. The girl had long, curly black hair which ended in her mid-back, along a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes. Her body as of the perfect proportion, as her clothes fit her snuggly showing off all of her curves.

"Well," She began to explain, "As you know I'm from Rochester. I've always liked wrestling; my brother had watched t while he was younger so I naturally gained an interest. I was apart of the varsity swim team at my school but I also participated on the wrestling team, and ended being the only girl on our team for three years." Vince nodded to show his understanding and that he was listening.

"It's good to have you here Miss. Monroe, I know for a fact that you will be an improvement to this company. But if you do not mind, I have another meeting to get to about tomorrow night. So if you, Kane, wouldn't mind, maybe you could take the girl around the arena and show her around while you two get to know each other a little more?" Again, Kane did not speak, he only nodded. All three of the rooms occupants stood up, Keagan shaking Vince's hand before exiting the room.

"Oh, and Kane?" Vince called out before he too left.

"Yes sir?" The man finally said.

"Do try to be nice, alright? She seems to be perfect for this, for you." The chairman gave him a final wink before allowing him to leave once again.

The walk around the arena started out to be rather awkward, especially for her. What was she to say? Tomorrow she was to act as if they were the perfect couple, and how could she do that if she hadn't actually ever talked to the man she was supposedly dating? But God was he hot, and how could he not be? He was tall, strong and muscular with a mysteriousness about him that made him so interesting. What wouldn't she do just to be able to spend one with him-.

"…about this storyline? Isn't it kind of weird for you to be doing this kind of thing?" Kane's soft voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Oh! Uh, well yeah, of course. I don't usually get called in by a chairman to come and play girlfriend with one of their athletes." This made Kane chuckle, _oh my God that was hot_, she couldn't help thinking. "What about you? Isn't this weird for you too?" She asked

"To be honest, not really. I mean, I had that whole thing with Lita going on for a while so, the only difference this time is the girl becoming my girlfriend made the first move." He joked. Keagan couldn't help but give him a genuine smile, it was hard not to, his smile was infectious. The two pressed on, Kane showed her all of the different locker rooms so she would know where to go tomorrow to get changed, and where she could find him if there was anything she needed. The tour finally ended, and it brought them to the ring. Keagan was in awe. She couldn't believe how different the view was compared to being in the audience and actually being there.

"I feel so small." She confessed, staring at the surrounding rows upon rows of chairs.

"I bet you do especially standing next to such a large man like my self." He again, was joking.

"Ha, that's a rather funny thing to say from a 7 foot man." Her voice was light, like his. At some point between Vince's makeshift office and the ring, the couple became very comfortable with each other, which was surprising for Kane, he wasn't very much of a talker of a jokester.

Kane started rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. His inability to carry on a conversation was starting to show through, what else was there to say? What did he have in common this girl who he had only just met earlier that day?

"So…about tomorrow." Keagan started, unsure why he all of a sudden became real quite. "What exactly should I expect to happen?" She went over close to him and leaned against the top rope.

"Well, I guess, you could expect non-stop chaos. And people. Tons and tons of people. And I suppose you'll start out in the crowd, acting like a normal fan and such, with your sign asking me to marry you." At this, Keagan blushed deeply. Kane noticed this but didn't bother to say anything. Partly because he didn't know how to respond and make it better and also partly because he dint want to call her on it and make her embarrassed even more.

Kane gave a cough, and cleared his throat, " Hum…heh, now that I've finished showing you everything, and you don't have anything else to do, how about i take you to your car so you don't get lost on the way out?" Keagan nodded her agreement and thanks. She was thankful for the change of subject. And so Kane went with out to the parking lot and helped her into her car. Then after a promise of seeing her tomorrow, she sped off to the direction of the hotel the superstars were staying at.

The next morning, Keagan woke up already nervous. How was she going to be able to do this? She had always had stage fright, so how was so going to be able to deal with standing in front of thousands of fans, screaming their heads off, while she was supposed to act as someone's girlfriend. Just thinking about it more made her heart beat faster than it had before.

After waking up all the way, she took a warm shower before getting dressed in her comfortable clothing and then she went downstairs to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. She spotted some other superstars, but tried to control being star struck, the only one she wanted to be wasn't their anyway. _Wait where did that come from? I've only just met the man yesterday! _She scolded herself. She couldn't honestly feel something for him already, could she?

After she finished her hearty breakfast, she headed back up to her room to pack her things for later that day. She had been told that she didn't need to get ready before hand, that there would someone there that would make her hair and makeup perfect. Unfortunately, after she was finished with everything she was left with nothing to do except worry about what she was about to do. It probably wasn't going to be as bad as she was making it out to be. Or so she hoped. Kane would obviously be there, and even though she had only just recently met him, she knew she could trust him to help her through anything she needed tonight.

Then finally, the time came for her to leave for the arena. The drive there had to have been most nerve racking drive she had ever been on. _How on earth am I going to be able to do this? _She asked herself as she drove into the parking lot, _You're scared of talking infront of big crowds, what if they laugh at you? Or boo you? What if you do so badly Kane never talks to you ever again? What if-" _The knock on the window next to her brought her out of her inner battle. It was Kane. A wave of relief washed over her, he had come to save her from her inner torment.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing just sitting here all alone in an almost empty parking lot?" He teased her after she opend her car door , _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He thought.

"Well, I uhm, I mean…" To tell truth she had no idea what she was doing.

"Uh-huh, well it seemed to me that you were psyching yourself out in here. That, darling' is the one thing that you are absolutely not allowed to do before your first appearance." Since when did he become such a light hearted person?

Keagan gave him a small smile, and with her bag, she followed him to the inside of the arena. E then led her to the woman's locker room where he left her with a good luck.

She gave a final sigh, before she entered the locker room. Other than herself there was only one other person in the room, at first she was to busy rocking out to her iPod to notice that Keagan had entered the room, but when she set her stuff down on the bench close to where she was, Ashley looked up in surprise then gave her a big smile.

"Well hello. You must be the new girl, the one that's doing the new storyline with Kane, right? She asked her after she had taken out her headphones.

Keagan nodded, and returned the divas smile. "Yeah, sorry, if I'm kind of off at first, this is all still very new to me." Ashley nodded her understanding.

"I totally get what you mean. After I won the Diva Search Contest, I started training and photo shoots along with coming onto the show, its gets rather scary at first but after awhile you get very used to it. "

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Keagan then began to notice the music coming out of the other girl's earphones. "I never pictured you a Stone Sour kind of person."

Ashley scoffed, "well tcha! Anyone who's a Slipknot fan would be a Stone Sour fan." Keagan laughed at this. Maybe she would make friends while here.

A little while later, after some more entertaining conversations , Keagan was called into wardrobe, hair and makeup. The clothes ended up being something almost like what she originally wore to the first show she went to, except, instead of jeans, they gave her a short jean skirt. With her hair, they gave her 1940's hair do, with her hair in big curls on the ends, and half up. Her make up was dark and mysterious and beautiful. Over all, she looked to be exactly Kane's type of girl. _Yay! Maybe I'll appeal to him more like this! _She caught herself thinking.

Soon after she was complete, a member of the stage crew accompanied her to the stands, and had her sit in the front row, where Kane was sure to spot her sign. This stadium was much larger than the one at home, and the feelings of amazement she had had earlier that day when she stood in the ring with Kane, and the ones when she went to the original match up, were all of a sudden washing over her.

Again, Good Ol' JR and Jerry Lawler came out and went out to their desk. Then Lillian announced they were about to go live, and to raise their signs high for their favorite wrestler. Keagan found herself unable to resist and act as if she wasn't apart of a script, that she was just another fan there, waiting to see the action. Of course, that WAS what she was supposed to be doing anyhow.

chairman and began a long line of jokes and pranks. John Cena also had a match with long time rival Edge, who, again, was trying to get the WWE championship.

Then finally, the time came after one of the commercial breaks when Kane (This time acting how the world knew him to be) walked out with his music playing. Keagan smiled widely when he first came out, jumping up and down, waving her sign, and showing her excitement that he was out there about to fight. For a second, she saw the real Kane show through when he accidentally made eye contact with her, his eyes softened a bit, and the sight of her made him want to smile. She was beautiful!

His match tonight was versus Shelton Benjamin, an easy win he was sure of. But even though he knew he wouldn't need to do any fancy tricks to pull the win, he felt the need to show off for the stunning girl in the front row. He couldn't grasp why, but he shrugged off the thought as Benjamin flew himself at him, not even making him stumble. Kane then finally, after flying off of the top rope and some clothes lines, set his opponent up for the Chokeslam. He completed the move successfully and went for the pin.

1…..2….3….!! Kane won!! Keagan screamed in delight and jumped up and down some more, happy that he had won his match! But then the thought hit her so hard she was practically paralyzed in fear; she was about to be introduced to the entire world. _Oh shit, not now! I'm not ready for this yet!_

Her eyes widened as Kane turned towards her and did what he had been instructed to do .He stared at her in half pretend awe, spotted her sign and gave one of his sadistic smiles. Keagan couldn't help but get frightened; she knew that those smiles didn't mean anything good. The camera men panned over to her and she could see out of the corner of her eye that her frightened expression was plastered all over the titan tron. She stood in shock as she watched him climb over the top rope then jumped down off of the apron to down on top of the concrete. He then slowly made his way towards her, as if he wanted to scare her even more. Well it sure as hell was working! When he stood right in front of her, at first he only stared at her, looking amazed.

But then suddenly, without any warning, he shot his strong arms out and grabbed her around her shoulders, and dragged her over the barricade which separated the crowd from the ring. She gave out a shriek when he picked her bridle style and carried her kicking and screaming all the way up the ramp, and back stage, her sign laid forgotten on the ground.

**An: Again I hope this chapter was up to par for all of you guys! Please review and tell me what you think, be nice but if there is anything you think I need to improve on, please let me know!**

**Also, sorry it took me so long to updates, I got a new laptop and had to wait a couple of days for them to hook up my wireless internet, but while I waited I tried out my new keyboard! **

**Thank yous:**

**xXBleachedSpartanXx: Only a closet fan? You should be more out in the open with it! Lol, thanks im really glad you liked it, and I hope she deals with it rather well ;p**

**Shadow Vixen: Wow, I can't believe you read my story and liked it! I love reading your own works, thanks so much! Im glad that you love it, I hope the second chapter was just as good! **

**WWE whore: love the name, I know! I totally think that we need to have more on this site, you just cant seem to get enough of Kane can we? Lol**

**Nicole: aww thank you so much! Im really really glad that you liked this! I hope this second chapter is just as good!**

**ThexGreatxTriplexC: Thanks so much! I apprieciate it! As far as I've seen there hasn't been anything like it.**

**DarkNight23: I'm so glad! Sorry it took so long!**

**Melissa: Good! I'm glad, I love Kane too, haha.**


	3. Getting to know you

**AN: **Okay well, as I said in my profile, for some reason, fan fiction does not like my type of documents so I have to transfer them to my family's computer, which is a hassle. But because I love you all, I guess that's what I'll have to do to keep bringing you my chapters!

**DISCLAIMER: Oops, I forgot to put one of these in my last chapter, well for this and the last I unfortunately have to say that anything that seems familiar does not belong to me, although I do wish Kane was coming home to me every night…sorry mom…**

**OH AND! I do mentions Kane's real life wife, so no disrespect to her for what is mentioned! **

**Chapter 3:**

That had possibly been the weirdest experience she had ever taken part in. After Kane carried her up the ramp and to backstage, he didn't bother putting her down until they were safe and in the men's locker room, which just made her even more uncomfortable than she already was.

"What… just happened?" Keagan was breathing hard, which became distracting to Kane at first, since her breasts had been squeezed into a corset.

Kane mentally shook his not so innocent thoughts out of his head before he said anything stupid, "I just kidnapped you." There was a small smirk placed on his lips.

"Oh did you? And what is my captor going to do to me if I don't behave?" She asked him in a seductive whisper.

"Feed you to Umbaga." Was his response before he walked into the Men's showers, leaving her behind, dazed and confused.

She too took a shower, in the women's locker room after Kane had left her high and dry. Her hands were still shaking from her experience in the ring. She had the attention of millions of people, and having not registered that fact at that time, her nerves decided to kick back up and remind her of her stage fright.

And what was that with Kane tonight after the show? She had never acted that way toward anybody except someone she was really close to…and yet she found that she couldn't help herself when he was around. 'You're such a fool to think that he wants you the way you want him. You only just met him, how can you be so sure that you like him that way and aren't still feeling a celebrity crush?'

After she got out of the showers and back to her locker, Ashley, along with Torrie Wilson and Trish Stratus congratulated her on her opening night, and assured her that it looked very real and she did in fact; look genuinely fearful for her life.

"That's because I was…" She mumbled to herself as she put her street clothes back on. The girls asked her if she felt like going out for a night on the town with them, but she declined, telling them that she still needed to get to used working nights and felt that it would be best for her interests to go to bed and get as must rest as she could get.

"Well…alright then. But if you change your mind, just call my cell and we can come back and pick you up, alright?" Keagan nodded her agreement, thankful for their support and friendship.

She left the women's locker room shortly after the other girls did, dragging her feet, all of a sudden feeling rather drowsy. And as she made her way out of the arena towards her car, all she wanted to do was get back to her hotel room, slip into the warm blankets and fall asleep.

The thought of warm blankets must have clouded her attention of her surroundings because she hadn't noticed that she was being followed to her car. It wasn't until she felt the weight of a large hand on hr shoulder did she notice that hers was again the only car left in the parking lot except for the other car which she figured, belonged to the man who's hand was on her.

"Kane! Oh my goodness! I had no idea anybody else was out here." She had put her hand on her chest over her heart in shock. How on earth could a man so big as he was sneak up on her?

Kane only gave her a small smile in response, giving her a full body sweep. Still, she was beautiful. "Yeah, well…I was waiting for you." He explained.

"For me? What for? Was there something you needed to talk to me about?" She wondered, had she done something wrong?

Sensing her fear he was quick to explain, "It isn't about anything bad! It's just….I was only wondering if you wanted to go out and get some late dinner with me? You know, we're going to be working together and all so I figured that we might as well get know each other better right?" Keagan stood in awe staring at him. Did he honestly just ask her that question? She couldn't believe her luck!

"But, of course id understand if you wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep, you've had a long day." He hurried to explain.

"Oh! No, I'd love to have some dinner with you!" She exclaimed, not feeling tired at all anymore.

Kane gave a great sigh of relief and escorted her over to his pick-up. Then, after opening her door and helping her into her seat, and walked around to his side and climbed in. "So, where ya gunna take me suga'?" Kane chuckled again and started up the car.

"Anywhere you'd like to go darlin'." He paused. "Well…maybe not anywhere. It is after all close to midnight." The couple shared a smile. They ended up deciding upon a corner diner which was open for 24 hours and also claimed that they had the best apple pie in Philadelphia.

"So," She began after they ordered from a frizzy haired, middle aged woman who was way too cranky. "I always heard you were married. What's going on with that?" She had found out a couple years ago that he had gotten married, she was jealous of course but was happy that he was happy.

Kane gave out a sigh. "Maurisa and I met when I was taking a small vacation between trips to Japan and such. She had two girls, which I didn't mind at all. Those girls are amazing. We dated for a while and got married. But as time went by, it got harder and harder and soon it just seemed like I hardly knew my wife anymore. She never cheated on me nor I on her, but the thing was I hardly ever came home. And when I did, we never really had anything to talk about other than what I missed out on. So we ended up deciding on divorce. I still love her, she's one of my best friends but it didn't work out unfortunately. I still give the girls Christmas and birthday gifts and visit whenever I get the chance to." Keagan stayed silent through out the entire explanation. She understood what he was saying. Marriage to someone outside the business had to be tough work, and as he said unfortunately sometimes things just don't work out.

"Now it's your turn." He gave her a wicked grin. "Any boys from back home heart broken because you left?"

Keagan gave him a shrug and stayed silent as the waitress came back with their meals. "No actually. There had been one guy but it wasn't anything really serious. He wanted more and I…well I didn't." She paused to take a bite of some of her fries. "He always seemed to be kind of sketchy you know what I mean? Like hidden intentions. He didn't want me coming out here, said I wouldn't get anywhere and that I wouldn't be safe with my knees and everything. "She gave anther shrug. "I couldn't care less to tell you the truth." Keagan's knees had been in bad shape and required surgery on them every couple of years to smooth out the cartilage to give her a more smooth movement.

Kane nodded and the couple sat there for the next half hour discussing things from there past from his wrestling start to her high school experiences. The two of them were surprised at how natural it seemed to talk to each other. There were times where Kane would accidentally zone out on what the beautiful girl was saying and became distracted with her amazing features. Those green eyes of hers always seemed to sparkle with excitement or wonder no matter what the subject was. She always stared straight into his own miss matched eyes, making him feel like they were the only ones in the entire world.

And her smile. Her sweet, sweet smile. If the lights had been off he would have sworn it could light up the room. Sometimes he noticed, she gave a small shy one, like after he asked her a sort of personal question. Or when she'd bite her bottom lip when she was nervous or thinking of something really deep. Everything about her seemed to be bring feelings he hadn't felt in a long time. And although he'd had a couple of flings and such since he and his ex wife split, none of them made him feel these things at any point of their time together, and yet this girl, no woman, was making him feel these things on their second day together.

_My God what is happening to me? She's put a spell on me. _

The rest of their time spent at the dinner consisted of them sharing stories of their pasts, some humorous and some depressing. And, even though neither of them admitted it, they felt as if their bond had grown stronger.

**Reviews!:**

**Sun Goddess 13: Thanks, i think thats why so mant people like it, because there isnt that many.**

**MissPhillapinesSuperStar: yes, indeed they are! i wish it were me!**

**JohnCenaForever16:Thanks so much for theadvice! Im so glad that you like this story!**

**ImGodWhenImBad-MizzTorrie:I know!! i love him!**

**DarkNight23:sorry its been so long! hope you like it!**

**xXBleachedSpartanXx: Thanks, im glad, it just makes him seem more real doesnt it?**

**Therare666ways2love:love the name, thanks for being so patient!!**

**wwe whore: thanks so much! i like it too!!**

**ShadowVixen: Im so happy!! Im a fan of yours so i feel honored**

**thexgreatxtriplexc: thanks i hope you like this one too!**

**Corrupt me: thanks a whole lot!!**

**2 die is 2 live: lol i love Kane too!! and randomness is pretty cool, haha**

**Sorry it took so long everyone!!! ive just been so busy with the end of senior year and stuff, i hope i havent lost any readers!!**

**You know what to do!**


	4. A Day Together

**Okay, so first of all, I would like to apologize for taking so long with this update. Do many things have been happening these past couple of months, and I've always been meaning to update but haven't gotten around to writing it…but here you are chapter 4…and I truly hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that's familiar. I only own Keagan and my storyline…though I would not mind owning the rights to Kane…mmm (sorry Sean).

**Chapter 4: A Day Together**

By Tuesday afternoon the websites were already swarming with theories and comments about the Big Red Machines new story line and the attractive red head that he had kidnapped. Most fans had guessed right, saying that he was more than likely infatuated with the mysterious beauty and wanted her for his own. It wasn't until some of the Rochester fans comment on the subject did things get really interesting. Many of the fans there had explained that they remembered a sign just like the one on the show from the night before. Keagan couldn't help herself and giggle at all the attention that she was receiving, even though no one really knew who she was.

She and Kane had arrived back at the hotel late the night before. Or rather early that morning. So after sleeping in later than she had planned, and after she had her cup of coffee, she decided to break out her lap top and check her e-mail. She honestly didn't think that the story line would have caused so much attention until she had actually seen it for herself.

Keagan looked up from her laptop as there was a knock on her door. Frowning, she straightened her shirt and pushed her hair back behind her ear. _Who could this be? _When she looked through the peep hole in the foe- wooden door a single light blue returned her gaze.

"Kane!" She hurriedly unlocked the locks and bolts then let him in. "Hi! Uhm… what are you doing here?" Uh oh, she was surprised. Should he not have come?

"Well I…you see…uhm… I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked.

"No of course not! I was only laughing at the theories which were out about us." Kane shook his head amused and gave out a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, figures. A storyline like ours tends to be interesting to the fans." Keagan nodded her head in agreement but then a silence settled over the two, which quickly turned into an awkward pause.

_Come on Keagan, say something! It's not THAT hard!_

"So…Do you have any plans for today or…?" _Good job…_She said to herself sarcastically.

"Uh, no not really." Again, silence. "But I was thinking, how would you like to take a tour with me around this city? I've been here loads of times but have never had time to look around. So, what do you say?"

Keagan have a huge smile "I'd love to! Just, let me go and get my purse."

They left after she grabbed her bag and climbed into his rental both ready to spend the day together.

Everywhere they went, no matter which tourist attraction they decided to see, it was crowded. And Kane plus crowds did not equal a fun time. Normally within a couple of minutes, he would have gotten really frustrated and very irritated. And yet, when he was with Keagan, he felt unusually calm and collected. He felt as if he could be more comfortable in bigger crowds, like no one was staring at this monster of a man. Instead he felt normal, not like a sports star.

"So, where do you want to go next?" She asked excitedly. "We haven't seen the Liberty Bell yet….or Independence hall. Or we could go to the Constitution Center in Franklin Square, which would be interesting." Kane just stared at her. This girl just kept on amazing him, with all the little information she kept coming up with and knowledge of the sited they were visiting. Interpreting his silence as un-interest, she quickly thought of other things to do on their little trip. "O-or we can um… we can go get a world famous Philly cheese steak sub somewhere…I mean…" Her confidence was slowly faltering. He probably wasn't enjoying his time at all. He probably felt really out of control and uncomfortable in these crowds. Plus, all her talking was probably driving him nuts!

He looked down at the beauty standing next to him, and his eyes widened in surprise as she bit down on her lower lip nervously. "Oh! Darlin' I'm sorry! I didn't mean to let my mind wonder like that."

"If you don't want to do anything else, I understand. I mean, you can't be all that comfortable in all these crowds. I- I'd understand if you wanted to go back to the hotel." She spoke softly and her tone was hurt, but she tried to cover it up with understanding.

"Oh no. No no no. I'm sorry baby, it's not like that at all!" His large hands gripped her shoulders snuggly and pulled her over to the side of the sidewalk, out of the way of the passing people. He stared down at her with his mismatched eyes with a mix of concern and compassion. "I must have gotten distracted with some of the sites is all…" He watched as her face slowly lifted back into happiness. "But now that you mention it, a couple of those Philly Cheese Steaks sound real good to my empty stomach."

Keagan grinned, "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, now come on. I'm paying." Leaving no place for her to argue.

The hot sub felt good in their stomachs after the long day of walking around and seeing the sights. They had decided to sit outside, as the weather was perfect. All awkwardness had disappeared so there was no need to fill empty spaces with pointless conversation; they felt comfortable just sitting in silence.

Keagan didn't realize it, but whenever she wasn't looking, Kane couldn't help but stare. He found himself noticing all the little things and habits she did. Every so often she would close her eyes and tilt her face upwards towards the sun to soak in the beauty of the rays. Or, he noticed, at night when all the stars were out she'd let out sighs of contentment, which drove him insane (the good kind).

"What are you thinking about?" She inquired. He hadn't noticed that he had been staring out into space, looking puzzled.

"Oh, will, not too much. Just about how the past couple of days have been really great." The color in Keagans cheeks went to a deeper red, making Kane's grin spread into a smile.

"Well I agree, I'm really happy we've been able to get to know each other." For a second the couple just stared and smiled at one another before Kane stood up, offered her his hand and led her back to the rental car.

As the pulled up to the front curve, Kane silently gave himself a pep talk.

_Just breathe buddy_

The worst that could happen is she says 'no'.

_I said breathe damnit!_

"So, Keagan. I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with-"

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed before he could finish.

Kane gave a smirk. "Okay. I'll meet you in the lobby at say, 6:00?" Keagan nodded her agreement. "Okay, oh and I'm takin' you out somewhere nice darlin' so…"

"Wear something dressy. Got it." They smiled at each other before Kane got out of the car quickly and was at her side, with the door open before she had even unbuckled her seat belt.

"Why thank you kind sir."

"Of course my beautiful lady." This comment only made her blush deeper than she already was. She loved and appreciated his compliments and nicknames he gave her. She could tell that he was saying them because he truly felt that way and that they weren't just pick-up lines to get on to her back.

"Okay, I'll see you back down here at six." She promised, then leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

She ran the whole way up to her room, wanting to have as much time to get ready as possible.

Wear something dressy…that's what he had said. After pausing for a brief moment, she smirked then ran over to her suitcase remembering that she had _then _perfect thing to wear to dinner.

It hadn't taken him very long to get dressed, so Kane waited for what seemed to be hours in agony before he was to meet Keagan at the lobby. He hadn't originally planned a romantic dinner with her tonight. But after spending the whole day with her, he couldn't picture any other way he'd like to finish off the night.

He couldn't seem to get enough of this girl. Her smile made him smile, which was a miracle in its self. She made him want to get up in the morning when usually all he wanted to do was stay in bed and avoid all the stares. In fact, with her, he never saw those stares. It was like, when he was with her, people finally realized he was in fact human and that he was like everyone else. It was amazing at how high his confidence level could raise just by having one woman being around him.

_One beautiful woman._

Finally, it was time to go down to the lobby to meet her. Okay, so what if he was ten minutes early, one could only be prepared enough right?

He only had to wait for a few minutes by the time he arrived before she came down as well. As the elevator doors opened he found himself taking a double glance at her. He was shocked! She had completely transformed. Now of course he believed her beautiful normally, but now as he watched her approach him slowly, he thought that she was absolutely gorgeous. Her long hair was left down in soft curls, and her make- up was light except for the smoldering eye make- up, making her green eyes even more outstanding.

Usually, he would see her in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and of course that corset she had worn at the even she attended, but never had he seen her so elegant and put together.

The dress she was wearing fit her body almost like a glove. It was a silky royal blue spaghetti strapped number which ended just above her knees. The material was gathered on all sides, and the bodice revealed just enough.

He could feel his heart pounding and his breathing stop.

Keagan had taken deep breaths in the elevator all the way down to calm her nerves, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. But as she stepped out of the elevator, she forgot to let out the breath she had just taken in. There was Kane standing close to the doors, staring straight at her.

He was dressed in black pants, a black dress shirt, and a pure white tie. Nothing could have prepared her for the feelings that were overwhelming her. She, yet again, could not help herself in thinking that he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

When she finally reached him, she gave him a dazzling, excited smile and leaned into his arms for a hug. When they pulled back, he a gave her a quick peck on the cheek, before her asked, "Ready?" And with her nod, he gently took her arm in his and led her to the car.

**Okay so…there you go…again I really hope it was okay. After all it has been months since my last update and I feel awful for leaving you all hanging. **

**WWE whore: Thank you soooo much, you have no idea. And yes indeed, he is awesome.**

**Southern Rock Junkie: Don't be a closet fan…be open and proud! Haha **

**Thexgreatxtriplexc: aww thanks, hope you like this one**

**MissPhillapinesSuperStar: Yup, definitely getting along**

**2 Die is 2 live: Haha randomness is needed sometimes, so why not? And yes, they are a great couple…I wish it were me.**

**Peaches500: why thanks! And so sorry it took me so long**

**ThereAre 666Ways2Love: hehe…not too long…my bad. Hope you still like me!**

**ShadowVixen: Thanks so much, I hope this one is as well**

**Corrupt Me: So do i**

**hikari-kami:…I love you. Haha thanks so much…hope you like this too and I cant wait to go to the event in January!**

**Spiritchaser76: I love them too, and I'll try**

**Bobmanv2.0: Meee too. You don't see that many out there**

**Kyaku-kun: I hope this adds to the good…**

**DevilsScorpio: Thank you so much! And I really hope it original…the beginning part of the first chapter happened to myself so…haha. And of course theres more…lots more**

**Fallen 1987: Im so happy that you like it…and here you go!**

**Sun Goddess 13: For you…haha. Thanks for giving me a push to finish it…**

**THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!!!**

**You know what to do…**


	5. Me? A Diva?

**AN: Okay, here is ****ch****. 5. I actually have a really good reason why it has taken me so long. Firstly, I had a family emergency and had to fly out to Colorado for five days, then on the way home I got a really, really bad pain in my tooth, and I thought I had an infection, so that whole following week I was sick in bed in tons of pain (I even went to the emergency room). AND THEN that following Tuesday I had to get a root canal on that tooth, which was so ****traumatizing (they didn't numb me up) so yeah I've been having some eventful weeks. I hope you all like this one.**

**OH! I have a question for you all… I have been calling him Kane all throughout this story but I was wondering if I should maybe change it to Glenn as that is his real name. This way I am showing the wrestler we all see, then he switches back to a normal man who is starting to fall in love and such… so what do you guys think? I would really appreciate your input. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Me?? A Diva??? 

The car ride to the restaurant was in comfortable silence most of the whole way. The radio was on, on low, and every once in a while Keagan would burst out and sing along. And usually Kane kept both hands on the stirring wheel, but whenever at a stop light he would reach over and hold her hand, sometimes even bringing it up to kiss it softly.

The ride to the restaurant didn't take anytime at all, and when they arrived, Kane gave her a pointed look which clearly said 'stay there', got out of the car, tossed the keys to the valet and opened her door for her, offering his hand.

The couple walked arm and arm into the lavish looking building. After they walked through the doors, Keagan couldn't help but drop her jaw in awe. Everything was either marble or dark mahogany. The lighting was dim, and every table had its own small candelabra, giving each table its own romantic lighting.

After Kane gave the hostess their name, she brought them to their own private table close to the back of the room. Then, after giving Kane a seductive smile, she handed (more like trusted towards Keagan) them both a menu, and walked away, swinging her hips.

Keagan watched Kane in surprise as he ignored the woman's flirting and just looked at his menu. But then, when he noticed that the beautiful woman in front of him hadn't made an attempt to look at her menu, he asked "What's wrong?"

"How do you do it?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Do what?" He was puzzled.

"Ignore all the flirting and the offers from women everyday, all day?"

"What on earth are you talking about? What women?" It was then did she realize that he honestly didn't know how attractive he was.

"Never mind… it's not important." And to show him she meant what she said she finally picked up her menu and started looking at the list of food.

But then, she changed her mind and set her menu back down on the table. "Everything looks so wonderful, I don't think I'll be able to choose, can you order for me?" Giving him a genuine smile.

Kane found himself, to his embarrassment, getting a little teary eyed. Being someone who liked to be in control, and trust, it meant a lot to him that Keagan trusted and believed in him enough to order dinner for her.

He nodded and returned her smile, right before the waitress arrived and asked for their orders. Then after she left, Kane leaned forward and took her hand in his. "So….Keagan, tell me about how you became interested in wrestling…"

Keagan gave him a smile and started to rapidly talk about why she loved the WWE. It was actually because one day, when she was about 8 or 9, she was flipping through the channels and ended up landing on one episode of the WWF and from then she became enamored. She began to watch it every week, even getting her older brother to watch it with her. But it wasn't until she was 16 was she able to see a live show. It was, in fact, the last time Monday Night Wrestling was in Rochester for 6 years until the week before.

"I've always wanted to do something in the wrestling business, more in the creative team than anything. I wouldn't make a very good diva" The both chuckled.

"Why not? I think you'd be perfect!" Keagan smiled at him humbly.

"Aww, why thanks but no, I wouldn't. I get freaked out when people chase after me, or try to do moves on me. I couldn't take karate because I tried to run away every time someone would try and do moves on me."

Kane gave out a loud, deep laugh. "It's true! I've always been bad at tag and games like that." This only made him laugh harder, and she found that it was so infectious, that she couldn't help but join in.

The rest of the night went almost without a hitch. The waitress, towards the end, was so busy trying to make 'sex' eyes at Kane that she ended up knocking his dinner plate off the table as she leaned forward to give him a view down her shirt. And to Keagan's surprise, Kane didn't get worked up, his only response was to finish chewing and say "That's okay; I was done with that anyway." Then set his fork down.

And when they were both finished, Kane paid for their meals, and gallantly escorted her out of the restaurant.

The car ride back went mostly the same way the ride to had, except they found themselves holding hands more often than not.

The night, the whole day in fact, had gone so wonderfully that neither of them wanted to say goodbye. Just by watching wrestling, one would think that Kane wouldn't get along with anyone, and would be very scary, too scary. But in real life he turned out to be the exact opposite. He had ended up becoming one of the easiest people to be around, and knew that she could tell him anything and he wouldn't make her feel ashamed or uncomfortable.

"So…I guess I will see you tomorrow at the arena?" The couple was walking hand in hand down the hallway towards her room.

Kane nodded vigorously "Definitely. Actually Keagan, I was wondering if you would like to meet me for breakfast and we could drive to the arena together?"

Keagans face lit up, "Oh yes! I would love that!"

"Really? Well Great! I'll see you tomorrow morning, let's say…8?" Keagan nodded her agreement. Kane gave her one more smile before he leaned down and laid a soft, quick kiss on her lips, before he turned around and walked down to the other end of the hallway.

After she let herself into her room, and she closed the door, she let out a soft sigh and leaned against it. Never in a million years could she have imagined anything like this happening to _her._ These types of things happened to girls with blond hair and bigger boobs…what it's true??

So that night, Keagan fell asleep dreaming of the most beautiful miss-matched eyes she had ever seen.

* * *

The next morning, Keagan was excited. So excited in fact, that she had woken up close to 45 minutes before her alarm went off. Then after she showered and changed her outfit about seven times, she made her way down to the hotel restaurant to meet Kane. 

As she walked into the room, she saw that he was already there, at a table, with a menu in his hands. When he noticed her walking towards him he stood, and embraced her.

"Why good mornin' darlin'! How are you?" They smiled at each other and sat down at the respective chairs. Keagan couldn't help but notice his southern accent being thicker than normal, probably from it being the morning.

"I'm great! I slept pretty well last night." The waitress then came over, setting down both persons a glass of orange juice.

"I hope you don't mind, but I ordered this for you." She thanked him with a huge smile before they looked over the menu.

After they ordered their meals, the couple started beck into their comfortable conversation they had become so used to. Apparently both had fallen asleep rather quickly after saying goodnight, and both agreed that all the sightseeing and excitement must have warned them out pretty badly. Things were going pretty well, only for it to be interrupted by Kane's cell phone ringing.

He wasn't on it very long, but the whole time he had a worried expression.

"What? What is it?" Something was wrong. And even though they hadn't known each other for very long, the look on his face told her everything. She watched him close and put away his cell phone. Then after glancing to make sure who was around them, which wasn't much as most sat on the opposite side of the room. He leaned closer to her and took both of her hands in his.

"Kane…You're scaring me." Her grip on his hands become harder

"That was Mr. McMahon," _Oh no…I'm fired_ "The writers are thinking about making your character wrestle." He finished nervously.

Keagan blinked. Then the next thing Kane knew, he was getting slapped.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" There was now a bright red hand print on his bicep.

"You got me so scared you jerk! Here I thought you were going to tell me I was fired or something!" If looks could kill, Kane would have been dead and buried.

"I'm sorry! You're the one that said that you'd never want to wrestle!" He argued.

"Yes, but I'd take wrestling over not being able to work for this company any day!" And with that, she gave him another smack.

"Ouch!" There was yet another bright red hand print, just below the first one. "Okay, Okay I get it. Jeeze girl, maybe you _should_ be a wrestler, that's quite an arm you've got!" They both let out a laugh.

But then Keagans eyes widened, and suddenly became nervous all over again, "Kane what am I going to do? I can't be a-a-a wrestler!"

Keagan it's okay. Nothing has been decided yet. And if they do decide that you have to wrestle, then don't worry!" Keagan's eyes widened, about to protest, "That's not what I meant." He went on quickly, "I'll train you. I'll teach you everything you'll need to know for whatever they have planned."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Oh of course darlin'. I'd do anything for you. Besides, I need to protect that pretty face of yours don't I?" He had brought one of his large hands to her face and softly stroked her cheek.

"Thank you Kane, that truly means a lot." She gave him a bright smile, and put one of her hands on top of his own. "Come on, we gotta get to the arena."

So the couple got up, and to her frustration he paid for both their meals.

* * *

The arena parking lot was already filled mostly with the talents cars, along with the trailers and trucks which were covered with the WWE logo. 

"Okay darlin', let's drop our bags off at the locker rooms and then head to the boss' office. We gotta see what the verdict of your character is." He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

By the time they arrived to Mr. McMahons office, her bundle of nerves had grown , and all she could do was think of all the other things she'd rather be doing. They knocked on the door and there was a pause before a gruff affirmative told them to come in.

"Well hello you two. Glad to see you're getting along." The only response she could muster was a smile. What was going to happen to her? This job meant everything to her. What if--.

"So I'm sure Kane here has informed you of the idea the writers had for your character." Mr. McMahons Voice had interrupted her thoughts.

"Y-yes sir. And what have they decided on?" _Please be something good_. It was then, when she was waiting to hear her fate in this company, did she notice that Kane had inconspicuously slipped her hand into his.

"They've decided to make your character a wrestler, Miss. Monroe, Congratulations."

_Oh God, _"Seriously? Oh my- Thank you Mr. McMahon I wont let you down!"

Vince chuckled. "I'm sure you won't; now the company is drawing up a contract and I'll have it for you to sign by tomorrow." The rest of the meeting was just the three of them agreeing on the terms, Kane would usually stand in and say something if he felt that Keagan might not have understood what Mr. McMahon was explaining, this way she got what she wanted and wasn't tricked into something she wouldn't like.

**Reviews**

**Southern Rock Junkie: Good I'm so glad you're not!**

**Corrupt me: ****haha**** I've been trying to, I hope you like this**

**Kyaku****-Kun: Glad you liked it. I hope this is a tad bit longer.**

**Shadow Vixen: ****Haha****! I know! While I was writing it all I could think was why not me? ****Hahaha**

**Sun Goddess13: Why thank you! I thought it felt right for him to be shy in real life, while him being all scary and mean out in the ring**

**Wwe**** whore: Aww thank you so ****so**** much! You don't know how much that means to me!**

**JohnCenaForever16: No, please don't do that! I hope you like this one!**

**Vannahgirl****: Oh don't worry, I definitely intend on finishing this one!**

**ThereAre666Ways2Love: YAY YOU STILL LIKE ME, ****haha****, I'm glad you like the chapter and I hope you like this one**

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar****: Of course they are, although I wish I was her. ****Lol****Snd**** they will more than likely in the next chapter, on the one after I haven't decided yet.**

**2 Die is 2 Live: YAY, glad you liked it! **

**Peaches500: ****Im**** trying I promise!**

**Cassymae****: I'm so, so glad you liked it! I know, so not fair to him is it? ****Haha**

**AriaEresse****: Thanks darling. This means a lot coming from you, especially after you broke my pancreas, ****haha****, and I know**** I know I'm trying.**

**PS!!!**

**If any of you have any ideas you wish to see happen, except for the obvious of Kane and Keagan getting together (since that's going to happen already) then feel willing to tell me. I ****cant**** promise you I'll use the ideas…but you never know! And Aria…don't worry I'll use your ideas soon.**


	6. All In a Days Work

Authors Note!!: I am so deeply sorry for taking such a long time! I have been working on this chapter for the whole time I've been gone, it just took me a while to figure out where I wanted to go with them. Plus I've been at school, dealing with family deaths, going to the emergency room twice, and so on…but honestly I am sorry, and hope this extra long chapter can make up for it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kane….unfortunately….I do so less than three him… (3)

Chapter 6: All In a Days Work

Monday morning dawned bright and way too early for Keagans taste. Every since her meeting with Vince, she had been a nervous wreck, and more than half of her didn't want today to come. She was pretty much supposed to improvise in their part of the story, as the writers hadn't had enough time to write her in completely.

_What the hell am I going to do?_ Was all she could think while she got ready for breakfast that morning. It had become some sort of tradition now that at 8 'o clock every morning, the two would meet in the hotels restaurant, and have breakfast. "You know what? I don't know why you're getting so worked up over this." She told herself in the bathroom mirror. "You've done this once already, and people loved you. Right?" She couldn't help but to give her reflection a nervous smile, before she turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Break line--

Kane was already sitting down at a table when she arrived. Normally, she would have felt bad for leaving him there alone, while she got there late, but they had become so comfortable with each other that she knew that either, he didn't mind that she came down late (for she _needed_ to take extra time to look good), or he had just arrived there moments before she did.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." She smiled at him, before taking her own seat across the table from where he sat.

"Hey. Nah, it's alright darlin'. I understand you women need your extra time." Keagan rolled her eyes, but they both laughed.

After they both had ordered their meals, they immediately began their routine conversation on how each others night were, how they slept, so on and so forth. Keagan then began to explain that one of her friends from back home had heard that she was going to be in the show tonight, so she decided to fly down to where the show was to give her best friend support.

"Celeste and I have been friends since we were 5. It'll be nice to see her after not having been able to in a while." The girls had started out going to college together, but decided they wanted 

different things, so after two semesters, they went their separate ways. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Well, I thought I'd take you to the weight room at the arena. We need start your training today, if you're going to be any good."

"Well thanks Glenn. I can see you really believe in me." She tried holding her frown in place, but it didn't take long for a soft giggle to escape her.

"No problem miss. sarcasm. So come on, hurry up and eat your breakfast and grab your workout clothes. We need to build up some of those muscles." Keagan's only response was to scrunch up her face and do as she was told.

--break line--

"Okay so, what do you want to start off doing first?" Kane asked her after he had made her stretch.

Keagan shrugged. "I dunno, this was your idea." Kane couldn't help but smile down at her as he lead her to the weight benches. He knew that she would have rather done so many other things than work out, but the fact that she was there, made him very proud.

"Alright, so, how about you start off with a couple sets of skull crushers…" And that's how it went for the next hour. Kane didn't want to work her too hard when he knew that they had a show that night and didn't want her looking to tired.

"Glenn, please. Can this be it, I'm so tired." And as if to help explain her exhaustion, she laid down on the matted floor after she finished her third set of fifteen jumping jacks. Kane was so shocked that he forgot to respond. Did she just call him…Glenn? He didn't even realize that she knew his real name. _But then_, he thought, _She could have just called me that without realizing it. I mean, we have been getting closer._

"Um, hello? Glenn, did you hear me?" Shaking out if his reverie, he gave her a smile before nodding.

"Yeah, sure we can be done in here." Keagan gave out a large sigh of relief.

"Thanks! All I want to do now is go back and take a shower."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We maybe done in here but we're not done completely." He explained.

"We aren't?" She grumbled.

"Nope. Now come on, we gotta work on your defense moves just in case a body is thrown at you." Keagan knew she had no choice but to go along with what he was saying. But that didn't stop her from whining under her breath as he led her to the ring.



--break line--

Keagan unenthusiastically followed her large friend down to the ring, and was very surprised to see two other wrestlers practicing in the ring.

It wasn't until they got closer could she tell that it was John Cena and Rob Van Dam.

"What are they doing?" She asked. She had met Cena once before backstage after her first night.

"Practicing for their match tonight." Kane explained. "And as soon as these _amateurs_ finish, we get to, too." He had spoken the word amateurs loud enough for the wrestlers in the ring to hear them.

"Excuse me? Pssh, puh-lease Glenn. I am anything but amateur." Cena said in mock cockiness. Keagan laughed at the boys antics. John Cena had turned out to be every bit as hyper and playful as he was on TV.

"Come on guys we need to practice. Hurry it up!" Boomed a voice from behind her and Kane. She found herself being shocked again when she saw the men who played the Great Khali…speaking English.

"We're goin, we're goin'." Rob told them as both he and Cena grabbed their water bottles and made their way to the ramp. As ge passed her by, Cena gave Keagan a wink and a grin, which and Kane growl and pull her along with him towards the ring.

--break line--

"Glenn…I hate you." They were back at the hotel (finally) and the first thing that Keagan did was collapse onto the bed.

Kane let out a bark of a laugh, "No you don't. Besides, you'll thank me in the end when you can beat up the Woman's Champion."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Was her response as she turned onto her back. "And who said anything about wrestling the Woman's Champion? I'm just here to your valet, remember?" She had pulled a pillow over to her and placed it underneath her head. "Sleepy time." She mumbled before she closed her eyes.

"Uh, no. No sleepy time for Keagan" He stood up from where he was sitting at her desk and walked over to grab her hands.

Keagan let out muffled grumble which he thought was, "why no sleepy time?"

" 'Cause you need to get up and take a shower." He pulled on her arm, but all he achieved was pulling her off her pillow and closer to him, not actually up. "Then you need to order a small 

dinner, before we drive back to the arena." He pulled again, and when he received the same effect as before he grabbed her other hand and pulled harder.

"Gleeeeenn" She wined out. "Let me sleeeeeep."

"Sorry darlin', can't do that." He finally got her up to a sitting position. "Besides, you wanna be ready for when Celeste comes later, don'tcha?" At this, Keagan's eyes opened in a flash and after pushing Kane out of the way, she ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

--break line--

When she walked out of the bathroom, all fresh, clean and awake, she saw that Kane had been kind enough to order her a bowl of broccoli cheddar soup and a roll. She was grateful for this since she knew that there was going to be no way that she would be able to hold down a huge meal.

Kane himself was back to sitting at the desk, eating his own small meal. He looked up her form the newspaper he was reading and smiled at her, "Hey there lovely. Now, I know that the soup isn't much but you don't want to go eat too much before wrestling. Besides, Maybe I'll take you girls out for a late night meal after the show." Keagan nodded her head in agreement and sat down to eat her own meal.

It was soon time for them to leave and go back to the arena. Keagan had heard from Celeste before they left, and was informed that she had landed safely from her flight and would see her at the show.

They arrived just as some others were as well. And Keagan could feel herself going into star-struck mode. "Holy shit Glenn it's the Undertaker!" She had grabbed hold of his hand, and was squeezing rather tightly.

"Yes Keagan…good job." She returned his sarcasm with a glare. "But he prefers to be called Mark by his peers. Right Mark?" She hadn't realized, but the wrestler had walked over to the couple and joined them in walking into the building. Her response was to slap Kane on the arm and duck her head down.

"Right you are Glenn. How are you little lady. Glenn's told me a lot about you." He held his hand out for her to shake, which she did.

"Really? Because he's told me nothing about you." She said conversationally.

Kane gave out a loud laugh, "Only because I figured you knew everything about him already." At this her cheeks gave a pinkish tint.

The threesome made their way into the building, and luckily for her, she had to part ways with them to go to the woman's locker room. The room this time was much busier than last week. She 

spotted not only Ashley, but Maria, Torrie, Candice Michelle, Lita, and Trish hanging around, getting ready for the show. Ashley looked up when the door opened and when she spotted Keagan, she smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey girl, glad to see you weren't scared off." The girls shared a laugh. "Oh, I heard the good news, McMahon gave you job?" Keagan nodded.

"Yup, you're stuck with me. But I'm not wrestling; I'm just here to be Kane's valet." Ashley nodded.

"So you're the new girl." Amy Dumas who wrestled as Lita walked up behind Ashley. "Figures."

Keagan gave a frown, "What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

Amy let up her hands in defense, "Nothing at all. I'm just not surprised they'd get some naïve little girl to be Kane's partner." Keagan could only give the girl an outraged look. "Look kid, I'm just trying to warn you. You don't know what he's really like. He can seem nice, but if you get on his wrong side, you never know what he might do to you."

"Well I don't think he'll have to worry about me. I won't go sleeping around with all the other wrestlers." She retorted. Amy gave the girl a death glare, before knocking into her shoulder and storming out of the room.

"Jeeze girl, this is only your second week and you're already making enemies." They chuckled, and walked over to their lockers. Earlier Glenn had taken her to the costumers so they could give her the clothes she would be wearing that night. And truth be told…what they were having her wear just made her even more nervous to go out in the ring.

They had chosen a very _very_ low cut halter top vest to go along with a pair of too tight jeans. What the hell! How was she going to explain this to her father? _Shit…_ After rolling her eyes in frustration for what seemed like eternity, and much coaxing from Ashley, she finally put the clothes on, along with the pair of heels she was given.

"Wow. Kane doesn't stand a chance." Maria commented as she passed by. Keagan gave a huge sigh, but this only succeeded in making her even more uncomfortable, and cover up her very revealed chest.

Then there was a series of knocks on the door before it opened slightly and a stage hand announced that she had to out to the gate to meet Kane, and that their segment was going to start pretty soon. She gave the stage hand a nod that she understood and followed him out of the room, appreciating the words of encouragement from the fellow divas.

The walk to the gate seemed unbearably long, and all she wanted to do was grab Glenn and run out of the arena…after she changed. But no, up ahead she could see Glenn in Kane mode. He 

was dressed in his normal uniform, with a bottle of water in his hand. But as soon as he spotted his girl, he seemed to relax and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You okay?" Her only response was to give him a look which said "Yeah…sure." "You'll do great, I know it." She nodded, and gave a huge sigh. _Come on Keagan. You can do this; you know it won't be that bad. You'll have Glenn there to protect you, and there's no way people won't like you._

"Shit." She leaned herself up against the wall next to the entrance and started deep breathing.

"Keagan, listen to me. You will be fine. There is absolutely no way they wont like you." But his attempts to calm her down were in vain when she gave another shudder as the crowd gave another loud roar. "Are you sure you're okay"

"Did I ever mention I have an extreme case of stage fright?" Glenn let out a laugh.

"Well I figured. Listen, you look absolutely gorgeous right now, and I need you okay? You're the distraction…" Finally she gave out a laugh and just in time too, because Kane's music started to play. "Alright, time to show these people what you're made of." And with that he grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the top of the ramp.

Immediately she could feel the change in the giant man beside her. He was now Kane, the Big Red Monster, the fire obsessed psycho. Where as two seconds ago he was Glenn, one of the most caring, sensitive men she knew. His shoulders were now tensed up, his glare was set, and his grip on her hand was much tighter. It almost freaked her out; to see such a change in the man she had gotten so used to being with. And if it wasn't for the quick sideways glance that pretty much said "It's alright Keagan, I'm still me." She would have been frightened.

Kane pulled her up towards the ring, and in front of him, motioning for her to go up first. She couldn't help but to blush as she bent under the second rope, all the male fans yelled out and whistled. She looked back at Kane and saw the dirty looks he was giving them back. When they both were in the ring, they stood off to the side to await his opponent. It was there where she spotted Celeste standing in the front row with a sign that read "I want Keagan's bod!" and it took every ounce of her self control not to burst out laughing.

But her joy was then silenced when Kane's opponents' theme music started to play. At first all she saw was two large eyes which turned into tiger eyes, and she immediately knew who Kane was going to fight. As soon as the Great Khali walked out, the crowd had a big difference in reaction. Some cheered for him, while most others booed him. Keagan looked up at Kane, fearing what the outcome of this match was going to be. Knowing that Kane isn't the type to sooth his mate's fears, she decided to just yell "Good luck, don't die." Before she exited the ring.



She ended up standing right in front of the barrier that Celeste was standing behind, so of course she could here all of the comments being made by her friend, and again, it took all of her self control to hold in her laughter and stay in character.

The bell rang, both of the giant men circled each other, neither one of them wanted to be the first one to start the mach. "Come on Kane!" She screamed out her support. Was this what she was supposed to be doing? Was she even doing it right? _I really hope I don't sound as annoying Melina as she screams._ She thought critically of herself.

Finally it was Khali who made the first move, and knocked Kane down to the ground. "That's a nice man you got there Keagan." Celeste yelled sarcastically. Keagan flashed her middle finger at her friend before she turned back to yell out encouraging words to the wrestler she was there for. She couldn't help but get really frustrated with the match. It seemed that every time Kane would get up, or prepare to do a move, Khali would just throw him back down and try to kick him. But then finally Kane's luck turned around when he caught his opponent off guard and kicked him in the stomach. This made Khali bend down which gave Kane the perfect opportunity to set up for a Chokeslam. Unfortunately Khali was too fast and chokeslamed Kane first. Keagan let out a huge cry of disappointment and glared at Khali. But this didn't seem to faze Khali any, as he rested his foot on top of Kane's chest, and the ref counted to three.

Keagan waited for Khali to exit the ring before she went in herself. By this time Kane had sat up and was giving Khali a huge death glare. He stood up and continued to glare as his opponent made his way up the ramp and backstage. But when he noticed Keagan standing next to him, his gaze softened. Then, the next thing she knew, one of his huge arms were around her, pulling her straight up against him, while he planted a very passionate kiss on her lips. After he pulled back, Keagan was in all but a shocked state, yet she could hear the loud cheers from her friend the front row cheering and whistling along with the rest of the crowd. It was only when Kane lifted up his arms and set off the fire on the corners of the ring did she snap out of her daze. Kane then grabbed her hand and helped her out of the ring, then up the ramp and into the backstage.

The minute they were backstage they were bombarded with cheers and whistles from their peers who had been watching the screen near the gate.

"Nice going Glenn!" Someone shouted in passing. Keagan could feel a hot blush creep its way up her neck.

Kane too started to blush, and quickly tried to explain. "Look Keagan… I uh…I didn't mean for that to be so unexpected. And I apologize if I …uh if I..."



Keagan shook her head quickly, "Glenn, don't worry about it. I completely understand." Then after she rested her hand on his upper arm, she gave him a soft smile and went to go change back into her street clothes.

Usually Keagan had no problem being sweaty and gross, but lately she had found herself needing to feel clean at all times when around Kane. She didn't want him thinking she was disgusting, did she? Or course not!

She tried as quickly as possible to take an effective shower, all the while thinking of the kiss Glenn had planted on her. Even though he was in character, she could tell that when he kissed her, he was no longer in Kane mode, but himself as Glenn.

_What the hell was she supposed to do? _ And immediately she couldn't wait to get Celeste alone so they could talk.

--break line—

KANE'S THE NEW ECW CHAMPION!! THREE CHEERS FOR OUR FAVORITE HOT FIRE OBBSESSED GIANT!!

REVIEWS!!

ThereAre666Ways2Love: Aww thanks, I so wish I were her. Haha. Thanks! Next chapter I'll start to officially call him Glenn the whole time.

KageMori: Thanks for the review, I truly hope you like this chapter!

2 Die is 2 Live: That's what I thought! Awww thanks im so happy you like it!

Wwe whore: YAY im so glad! So sorry it to so long to get this one out! Thanks, I love Keagan too, but the other day I took a reeeeally long quiz to see if she was a Mary-Sue, and it said that she was!! Can you believe that??

ShadowVixen: Oh, don't worry, she'll definitely be one of those! Thanks so much for the review!



Jada951: What do mean how can this be completed?

Turtle gurl 17: Awww thanks! Wow, since 3? Wow.

Corrupt me: YAY! Thanks, that's what im hoping for!

Tazzels: Thanks for the review! I know what you mean about being drawn to him. I'll think about bring Marie back in, it all depends on where I take the story.

--You know what to do! R&R!!--


End file.
